


Лошадиный язык

by Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Horseback Riding, Horses, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: Бильбо нужно выучить новый языкТекст переведен для команды fandom Horses 2019
Kudos: 1





	Лошадиный язык

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Horse Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467075) by [Lbilover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lbilover/pseuds/Lbilover). 



\- Мой дорогой мистер Бэггинс! – Воскликнул Гэндальф – Мне случалось встречать бездарных наездников, но даже среди них ты взял бы первый приз.  
Бильбо покраснел:  
\- Ну, мы, Бэггинсы, никогда особо не имели дела с лошадьми. Вы же знаете, мы всегда больше полагались на собственные ноги.  
\- Это видно, - хмыкнул Торин.  
Гномы радостно подхватили его смех. Ну, кроме Балина, который, кажется, симпатизировал хоббиту.  
\- Он все время запрокидывает голову, - пожаловался Бильбо. - И бьет меня гривой по лицу.  
\- Потому что ты его раздражаешь тем, что плюхаешься ему на спину и дергаешь его рот. Опусти руки и держи поводья ровно.  
Бильбо повиновался.  
\- Откуда вы знаете, что ему нужно? Можно подумать, пони вам сказал.  
\- Конечно, - волшебник лукаво сверкнул глазами.  
\- Ну да, конечно, - хоббит скептически изогнул бровь.  
\- То, что ты не понимаешь языка лошадей еще не значит, что они не говорят, – ответил Гэндальф. – И хотя я не обладаю талантами коллеги Радагаста в общении со зверями, лошади – моя специальность.  
\- У лошадей есть язык?  
\- Очевидно. У всех животных он есть, даже если для людей он непостижим.  
\- Ну, и что он, в таком случае, хочет сказать?  
Последние слова Бильбо прошипел, потому что пони как раз снова мотнул головой, и его длинная льняная грива оказалась у хоббита во рту. Грива была невкусная, и пованивала старым затхлым диваном в библиотеке Старого Тука в Великих Смиалах.  
\- То, что ты болтаешься, как мешок с картошкой, и напряжен, как доска.  
Гномы заухмылялись в бороды (то есть все, кроме Балина), а Бильбо снова покраснел.  
\- Нельзя быть одновременно картошкой и доской, - смущенно пробормотал он.  
\- Ну, ты как-то умудряешься, дорогой мой.  
Пони вздрогнул, и, хотя Бильбо не понимал лошадиного языка, ему показалось, что животное полностью согласно с Гэндальфом. И, поскольку он был добросердечным хоббитом, Бильбо почувствовал себя виноватым.  
\- Прости, приятель, - сказал он пони и неловко наклонился погладить его мохнатую шею. – Я постараюсь не быть ни картошкой, ни доской. - Пони вздохнул и споткнулся. – И не дергать повод.  
\- Очень хорошо! – Одобрил Гэндальф. – Ты учишься. Мы еще сделаем из тебя наездника!  
Бильбо не мог сказать, что ему уж так хотелось научиться ездить на лошадях, да и вообще на чем-бы то ни было – равно как и быть взломщиком. Но у него было ощущение, что его желания уже ни на что не влияют, поэтому он просто пожал плечами, коснулся пятками боков лошади (осторожно, чтобы не дергать повод) и поехал дальше.


End file.
